Lightning Gun Zombie
:Not to be confused with the Scientist, a zombie character class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. (absorbs its shots) |first seen = Sky City - Day 6 |flavor text = |-|Chinese = 闪电枪僵尸拥有 “科学怪人”的外号，他每天都呆在实验室里尝试研发更强大的闪电枪。不过他显然对于自己满头飞舞的银发而感到十分的苦恼。“有时候，为了科学是需要牺牲一些自己的形象的。”闪电枪僵尸并不在乎这些。 |-|English = has "Frankenstein" as his nickname. He always stays in his lab to invent more powerful lightning guns. But he is obviously troubled by his messy, silver hair. "Sometimes, you need to sacrifice your image for science." doesn't care. }} (闪电枪僵尸; pinyin: shǎndiàn qiāng jiāngshī) is the eighth zombie encountered in Sky City. He can shoot plasma balls which have an either positive and negative electric charge for each shot that affect plants exactly like the lightning gimmick of Sky City. The shot's effect on the plant depends on what kind of electric charge the plant currently has. Almanac entry has "Frankenstein" as his nickname. He always stays in his lab to invent more powerful lightning guns. But he is obviously troubled by his messy, silver hair. "Sometimes, you need to sacrifice your image for science." doesn't care.}} Overview Lightning Gun Zombie absorbs 700 damage per shot and does not degrade. Encounters Sky City: Days 6, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 19, and 22 Strategies This is a dangerous zombie and is comparable to Hunter Zombie, only that he needs two hits to neutralize a plant. He shoots positive and negative electric balls, and when his hits connects twice, the effect is dependent on the second hits charge. If there are two positive charges, the plant will take continuous damage and will usually be destroyed. If both are negative charges, it will stun the plant for a while. If the charges are mixed, it will slow down the plant to a crawl and render it almost useless. Just like the Hunter Zombie, he is slow, which gives him time to attack your plants, as well as ensuring faster zombies such as Flying Gargantuars and Double-Cabin Aircraft Zombies protect him. He can also attack ground plants as well which makes things worse. Ampthurium can help absorb his shots, which could be helpful at the start, but he does not guard the player's aerial plants against him, and it only absorbs nearby charges after being fed Plant Food. Saucer Squash can help stun the zombie for a while and Board Beans can easily destroy it. Spinnapple does not deflect his shots. Gallery Electric Zombie Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry Electric Zombie HD.png|HD Lightning Gun Zombie LGZ1.png|About to shoot LGZ2.png|Shooting a positive-charge plasma ball LGZ3.png|A positive-charge plasma ball LGZ4.png|A negative-charge plasma ball LGZ5.png|A defeated Lightning Gun Zombie ATLASES_ZOMBIESKYCITYELECTRICGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Sprites and assets Hypnotized Lightning Gun Zombie.png|A hypnotized Lightning Gun Zombie Trivia * His appearance is similar to Scientist. **His appearance is even more similar to one of the variants of the Scientist, the Physicist. **It is unknown if this is intentional or not. *Previously, his appearance in the Almanac for iOS version was a Sunflower. It is now fixed after an update. *His projectile resembles Citron's Plant Food plasma ball, but it's blue and red colored with positive/negative symbols, depending on which he is shooting. *The jetpack that he uses resembles two batteries, rather than the other, dieselpunk styled jetpacks that the other Sky City zombies use. *He can still shoot projectiles when hypnotized. The projectiles do not affect plants though. Category:Immobilizing zombies Category:Sky City Category:Sky City encountered zombies Category:Flying zombies Category:Non-eating zombies